random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Good Shows Bad/Sunshine Academy
Give everyone hyper-realistic human eyes. *People working in Dingo Pictures work on the occasional effects like zooming in their faces when screaming and sound effects like the "wah-wah" sound. **'BONUS:' Said special effects are made with MS Paint and a shaky iPad and stop motion animation with visible green screen lines. *Have the quality be very poor. *Have Portia and Isabelle yell "STAHP!" frequently. *Have the show be a rip-off of your typical high school anime. *Include dangerous, graphic and explosive injuries which all just happen to be Michael Bay's idea. *Add Johnny Test-esque whipcracks to every characters arm, leg, or general body movement. *Have the characters be Mary-Sues/Marty-Stus. *Worsen the characters voices. *Replace the theme song with a techno remix of JonTron vomiting. *The once-in-a-while musical numbers mainly consist of songs that commonly appear on Do Not Play Lists at weddings, fairly decent or are generally horrible, like: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, YMCA by The Village People, Watch Me Whip by Silento, Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men, I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor, Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus, the Grease megamix, Every Breath You Take by The Police, Take On Me by A-Ha, Blue by Eiffel 65, Calypso by Spiderbait, Sweet Like Chocolate by Shanks And Bigfoot, I'm So Happy I Can't Stop Crying by Sting, Unleash The Dragon by Sisqó, Go West by Pet Shop Boys, Celebration by Kool And The Gang, Cha Cha Slide by DJ Casper, We Are Family by Sister Sledge, Hot In Herre by Nelly, I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas, Macarena by Los del Rio, Let's Hear It For The Boy by Deniece Williams, Stayin' Alive by Bees Gees, Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler, Gonna Make You Sweat by C+C Music Factory, Love Shack by The B-52s, Mony Mony by Billy Idol, Wicked Game by Chris Isaak, and Gold Digger by Kanye West. *Include toilet humor and gross-out jokes, also in-your-face details of the characters, albiet very graphic and detailed. *Several scenes in the show take place at either Shopwells or Ikea. *Have Lola be a surfer girl who talks in 90's slang. *Have it overuse outdated memes. *Robbie Rotten makes time to time cameos. *Include terrible and corny tearjerkers. *Have a Concerned Children's Advertisers PSA at the end of every episode. *Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as a sleep-enducing lullaby plays. *In-your-face shots of a smiling JonTron appear when the viewer least expects it. *Add product placement for controversial toys made in the 40's, 50's, 60's, 70's and 80's. *The background music is weird tunes played on a poor-quality Casio keyboard. Occasinally, it is more weird tunes played on a Minimoog. *Peri eats something every 5 to 30 seconds. *It airs on the Hallmark channel. **Eventually, it'll move to Nickelodeon. *A Defense forme Deoxys destroys Sunshine Academy in the finale with a grenade. *In one episode, have Brennon and Adrien screech "Lime in The Coconut" over and over while Whip It by Devo plays in the background. *There's a narrator who always explains the obvious. *Have the show be cancelled the minute it premieres. *A PSA is at the end of every episode. *Let the people who animated The Christmas Tree animate all episodes. *When the characters are angry, have them turn into poorly-rendered CGI models. *Have Adelaide encourage other people to look up her dress. Category:How To Category:How to make X things Y pages